Catch My Cinderella
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Tentang Lee Donghae yang menemukan seorang Cinderella dan berusaha untuk 'menangkapnya'. [Donghae/Hyukjae]


Laki-laki itu selalu tampak sama. Cantik, berkilau dibawah terpaan sinar matahari dengan kamera DSLR yang menggantung indah pada leher putihnya yang jenjang.

Sweater merah dan celana skiny jeans berwarna hitam adalah _trendsetter_ nya hari ini. Berkeliling di sekitar kawasan Myeongdong, memotret objek apapun lewat kamera kesayangannya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis jika mendapatkan hasil sesuai dengan keinginan.

 _Manis_.

"Hei!"

Pria dengan snapback yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya itu tersentak pelan. Ia buru-buru menunduk, menghindari tatapan beberapa orang yang beralih memperhatikannya begitu seorang lelaki mungil berlari dan meneriakinya dengan suara yang begitu cempreng. Tak terkecuali laki-laki bersweater itu.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?" Lee Donghae─pria dengan snapback itu─menggeram tertahan. Ia memberikan _glare_ samar yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah kekehan tanpa dosa dari si tersangka utama yang langsung duduk disampingnya tanpa berniat meminta ijin sedikitpun.

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau menoleh saat kupanggil dari tadi."

Donghae hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban. Matanya kembali memperhatikan laki-laki bersweater itu, yang kini disibukan dengan kegiatan bercandanya dengan beberapa anak kecil pada sebuah taman bermain. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Kau masih _hanya_ memperhatikannya, _hyung_? Payah." Lelaki mungil yang mendeklarasikan diri menjadi sepupu terbaik seorang Lee Donghae itu tersenyum meremehkan. Ia kembali tertawa, saat mendapatkan satu lirikan tajam dari balik snapback hitam yang tengah dikenakan Donghae untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Menikmati bagaimana euphoria kekesalan yang ditunjukan oleh sepupunya gara-gara perkataannya yang sungguh menyebalkan.

"Diamlah, dan jangan ganggu aku."

Lelaki mungil itu mengulum senyum sambil mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Kau sudah mengetahui namanya?"

" _Yeah_ , begitulah." Donghae menyahut santai. "Lee Hyukjae. Nama yang indah, bukan?"

"Apapun yang berhubungan dengannya kau pasti menganggap itu indah," Pemuda mungil itu mencibir pelan.

Donghae tertawa. Mengusak rambut sepupunya dan mencubit kedua pipi itu dengan gemas. "Tentu. Karena dia adalah _cinderella_ ku."

 **::**

 **Catch My Cinderella**

 **By ©Chocoffee**

 **A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **T**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **::**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyorot tepat ke arah wajahnya sama sekali tidak menggugah laki-laki itu untuk sekedar meminggirkan badannya guna menghindari terpaan sinar yang membuat kedua mata kecilnya menyipit.

Masih dengan senyum menawan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan kesukaannya. Memotret orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kawasan Myeongdong dan mengabadikannya pada sebuah lensa kamera.

Ia begitu menyukai pemandangan seperti ini. Tempat dimana ia menjumpai banyak orang yang berkumpul, membentuk beberapa kelompok dan mengobrol seru untuk melepas penat di akhir pekan mereka yang menyenangkan. Para orang tua akan mengajak anak-anak mereka berjalan-jalan bersama, diiringi dengan gelak tawa para bocah kecil ketika tangan mereka digenggam oleh sang ayah dan berlarian menuju taman bermain.

Sesekali pemuda itu memotret beberapa objek yang menurutnya menarik. Memperlihatkan senyum gusinya yang tampak begitu manis, menunjukan kepuasan dirinya terhadap hasil foto yang diambilnya tepat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hyukjae _hyung_!"

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut saat seorang bocah kecil menarik-narik ujung _sweater_ yang dikenakannya. Senyum lebar ia perlihatkan sambil berjongkok menghadap ke arah teman kecilnya itu. Mengelus surai hitam lembut yang membingkai wajah oval sang bocah.

"Ayo kita bermain lagi, _hyung_!" ajak bocah itu dengan begitu bersemangat. Senyuman lebar tidak henti ia perlihatkan, menunjukan betapa antusiasnya ia ketika mengajak laki-laki dewasa itu bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Taekyung ingin bermain bersama _hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae lembut. "Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana,"

"Yes, Hyukjae _hyung_ akan bermain lagi bersama kita!"

Taekyung bersorak kegirangan. Hyukjae hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya saat tangan mungil bocah itu menariknya masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Dimana teman-teman bocah itu menunggu mereka berdua dengan sebuah cengiran senang khas anak kecil.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk bercanda bersama-sama. Sesekali Hyukjae menggunakan kameranya untuk memotret wajah-wajah berseri yang diperlihatkan oleh anak-anak itu. Berpikir untuk menggunakannya sebagai bahan di tugas semester akhirnya ini.

"Hei!"

Teriakan itu membuat Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling taman. Kedua mata kecilnya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki muda yang duduk bersandar pada bangku di dekat taman. Seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutupi oleh snapback hitam yang _selalu_ laki-laki itu kenakan. Entah memang _style_ lelaki itu sendiri atau alasan lainnya agar ia tidak mudah dikenali.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hyukjae menggunakan kata selalu pada kalimatnya untuk mendeskripsikan laki-laki misterius itu. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Hyukjae sering berkunjung ke taman ini, dan ia selalu melihat pemuda itu duduk sendirian di bangku sana. Entah bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya, membaca buku atau sekedar menikmati udara pagi di akhir pekan.

 _Tapi sekarang ia tidak sendiri_.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari batinnya berkomentar dengan sedikit rasa kecewa.

Memangnya kenapa kalau laki-laki itu mengajak temannya? Bukannya mereka adalah dua orang asing yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal?

Menggeleng, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali memandang anak-anak kecil yang mulai mencari perhatian padanya. Sesekali manik hitamnya melirik ke arah bangku tempat pemuda bersnapback itu mengobrol. Terlihat cukup serius, dengan teman si pemuda yang sesekali mentertawakan sesuatu yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah usapan dan cubitan gemas pada pipi pemuda mungil itu.

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Hyukjae tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata laki-laki itu. Walaupun sedikit terhalangi oleh snapbacknya, Hyukjae yakin pemuda itu tengah menatap lurus-lurus ke tempatnya berada. Seketika itu pula wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah. Terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya untuk fokus pada Taekyung yang kembali menarik-narik ujung sweaternya.

"Hyukjae _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya bocah itu heran.

"Tidak apa. _Hyung_ hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan taman untuk objek foto." Elak Hyukjae tenang. "Sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan mainannya, oke?"

"Oke!"

 _Dan jangan menoleh ke arah bangku itu lagi, Hyukjae_.

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

Jarum jam yang menunjuk angka tiga membuat Hyukjae sedikit tersentak. Sinar matahari yang awalnya menyembul dari timur mulai condong ke arah barat. Yang sayangnya tertutupi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan pohon yang sengaja di tanam mengelilingi taman.

Hyukjae mengangkat kameranya. Memotret sinar matahari yang menembus melewati celah dedaunan sebelum mengukir sebuah lengkungan sempurna pada bibirnya.

Anak-anak yang diajaknya bermain tadi sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Dan yang Hyukjae lakukan adalah kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Memotret sesuatu kemudian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Myeongdong yang nyaris tidak pernah sepi dari padatnya pengunjung.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum acara kampusnya di mulai. Dan itu artinya, ia masih punya waktu untuk mampir ke salah satu kafe di dekat sana untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang mulai memberontak akibat tidak diberikan jatah makan siang.

Terlalu asyik dengan kameranya memang terkadang membuat Hyukjae lupa waktu. Bahkan bisa saja ia tidak makan seharian jika tidak perutnya yang mulai berdemo.

Hyukjae memutuskan melangkah memasuki sebuah kafe dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Ia menyebutkan pesanannya begitu seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, lalu duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana.

Pemandangan yang didapatkannya tetap sama. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia melamun sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

Suara petikan gitar yang mengalun cukup membuat Hyukjae menoleh antusias. Kedua mata kecilnya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki yang duduk di belakang mikrofon. Memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu bernada lembut untuk menghibur para pengunjung kafe.

Hyukjae mengenal betul lagu ini. Heaven, milik Bryan Adams. Salah satu lagu favoritnya yang dinyanyikan dengan begitu indah oleh laki-laki itu. Kedua iris kelamnya terus terfokus ke arah panggung kecil. Menyelami bagaimana sebuah suara dari seorang lelaki mampu membuatnya terhipnotis sedemikian rupa.

"Ini pesanannya, tuan. Tuan?"

"Ya?"

Hyukjae tersentak dan buru-buru mengangguk kecil. Pipinya secara samar berubah menjadi merah. Malu karena ketahuan melamun sementara pelayan itu berdiri sambil memegang nampan berisi pesanannya.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan."

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menatap _waffle_ nya sesaat sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah panggung kecil. Dimana laki-laki bersuara merdu itu masih memainkan gitarnya walaupun kini dengan lagu yang berbeda.

Dalam diam, Hyukjae menikmati _waffle_ nya. Kedua mata dan telinganya masih terfokus ke arah laki-laki itu. Hingga potongan terakhir _waffle_ nya habis bersamaan dengan si penyanyi yang berdiri dan memberi salam terakhir pada penontonnya. Mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum berbalik menghilang dari balik tembok.

Rasa kecewa itu mulai menjalar pada hati Hyukjae. Sambil meneguk habis susu stroberinya, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama dinding yang menghilangkan punggung tegap pemuda dengan suaranya yang begitu merdu. Berjanji untuk datang kembali kesini sesering mungkin hanya untuk mendengarkan kembali suara yang berhasil menghipnotisnya.

Dan yeah, mungkin dengan tambahan kecil dengan mencoba berkenalan dengannya di lain waktu?

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

" _Well_ , Donghae. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan datang untuk menyanyi di kafeku saat kegiatanmu sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Menjadi calon dokter itu bukan hal yang mudah, kau tahu? Silahkan nanti kau layangkan bogem mentahmu pada Yesung jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan gelar doktermu gara-gara terganggu oleh ini."

Kangin tertawa lebar sambil merangkul pundak Donghae dengan akrab. Pria berbadan kekar itu memang pemilik dari Amour Cafe tempatnya terkadang menyalurkan hobinya dalam menyanyi. Biasanya urusan musik akan dikendalikan oleh Yesung, sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengurus skripsi terakhirnya yang begitu mengerikan.

Dan karena lelaki berkepala besar itu tidak bisa datang siang ini, maka Donghae lah yang diminta untuk menggantikan Yesung untuk sementara waktu.

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah membuat Yesung _hyung_ lebih menderita dari ini. Ia sudah cukup stress karena skripsinya selalu ditolak oleh Dosen Jung. Jangan membuatnya semakin frustasi karena harus menanggung kegagalan penyanyi amatiran ini dalam misinya mendapatkan gelar dokter." Protes Ryeowook sewot. Lelaki mungil itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari arah dapur, melirik sinis ke arah Donghae yang langsung membulatkan matanya tidak terima.

"Hei! Apa katamu bocah nakal? Penyanyi amatiran?" Donghae mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggeplak kepala Ryeowook sementara lelaki itu berkelit dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kangin. "Dasar sepupu menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya kau lebih membela kekasihmu daripada aku."

Ryeowook mencibir. " _Well_ , aku tidak punya alasan untuk lebih membelamu ketimbang Yesung _hyung_. Kau sendiri terkadang lebih suka mementingkan dirimu sendiri daripada aku, _hyung_."

"Jadi kau berniat membalas dendam. Begitu?"

"Hei, hei, hei. Berhenti bertengkar di kafeku." Sela Kangin buru-buru. "Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua yang bersikap layaknya kucing dan tikus. Bertengkar setiap hari tanpa henti."

Ryeowook hanya menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosanya, sementara Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Berhenti bertengkar atau aku terpaksa menendang kalian berdua keluar dari sini?" Kangin mendengus sambil memijit pelan keningnya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan bersikap baik." Donghae menyahut enggan. Ia tidak ingin keluar dulu dari sini, masih ada satu hal yang perlu ia lakukan dan ini jenis kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan muncul sebanyak dua kali.

"Bagus. Aku akan ke ruangan dulu. Dan ingat untuk tidak membuat keributan." Kata Kangin dengan penuh penekanan, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Sepeninggal Kangin, Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menaikan satu alisnya lalu menatap Donghae. "Jadi, apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _hyung_."

Donghae tertawa pelan dengan kedua mata yang menatap sepupunya penuh antusias. " _Well_ , apa kau melihatnya?"

"Siapa? Jika yang kau maksud adalah salah satu pengunjung kafe, maaf saja. Aku sibuk di dapur seharian ini dan tidak mungkin bisa memperhatikan para pengunjung yang datang barang sedetik pun."

"Ck, padahal aku ingin menceritakan seseorang yang menarik selama aku menyanyi di depan tadi."

Kening Ryeowook langsung mengerut mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Yang dia tahu, sepupunya itu bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan suka lalu menceritakannya pada orang lain dalam sekali lihat. Jika tertarik dengan sesuatu, pasti laki-laki itu akan memendamnya terlebih dahulu. Mencari tahu informasinya lalu mengatakannya jika ia sudah yakin benar dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang?

Kedua mata itu kini menatap sangsi ke arah Donghae, sebelum akhirnya berdecih setelah menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Yang kau maksud itu _Cinderella_ -mu?"

"Aku tahu kau selalu bisa menebaknya dengan baik, Ryeowook." Donghae tersenyum begitu lebar. "Ini sebuah keberuntungan. Benar, bukan?"

"Dan keberuntunganmu sebentar lagi akan hilang jika kau tidak bergegas keluar dan menyapanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Kepala Donghae berputar mengikuti arah pergerakan telunjuk Ryeowook yang mengancung ke pintu keluar kafe. Ia menepuk keningnya ketika melihat orang yang dibicarakannya dari tadi sudah melangkah keluar dengan begitu tergesa, tanpa membiarkannya berlari untuk menghampiri dan ditelan oleh keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Dan keberuntunganmu saat ini sudah habis, _hyung_." Gumam Ryeowook, menahan tawanya saat melihat tampang Donghae yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Tsk, sial!"

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

"Mau menemaniku makan malam, tidak?"

Hyukjae mendongak, beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk di bangku depan dengan posisi menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut ikal coklatnya itu menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh tanya, sementara fokus Hyukjae sedikit teralih pada Sungmin yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tumben. Kau tidak mengajak Sungmin?" tanyanya heran.

" _Yeah_ , tepatnya menemani kami berdua makan malam." Kyuhyun buru-buru meralatnya. "Sungmin _hyung_ tidak mau keluar jika hanya berdua denganku. Syaratnya kau harus ikut _, hyung_."

Hyukjae mengerut bingung. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau sahabatku!" Kali ini Sungmin yang menjawab. "Ayolah, ikut saja, oke?" lanjutnya, berusaha merayu dengan mengeluarkan tatapan anak anjing yang ingin dipungut.

"Jadi, maksud kalian aku menjadi obat nyamuk, begitu? Tidak, terimakasih." Hyukjae menolak mentah-mentah. Wajahnya berubah masam, dan kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Hei, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hyukjae. Kami juga makan malam di kafe yang kemarin lusa kau ceritakan. Bukannya kau ingin datang kesana lagi?"

Respon yang Hyukjae berikan lebih dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin, hingga membuat laki-laki manis itu nyaris terjengkang kebelakang karena Hyukjae yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ikut!"

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

"Memang siapa yang ingin kau cari, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menatap aneh ke arah Hyukjae yang kini malah hanya memainkan sedotan di gelasnya dengan malas. Berbanding terbalik dengan semangat yang dikobarkan oleh laki-laki itu sebelum mereka sampai di kafe ini. Tepatnya, sebelum laki-laki itu melihat siapa yang tengah menyanyi di atas panggung kecil disana.

"Bukan dia, ya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. "Sepertinya jadwalnya bukan malam ini, Hyukjae. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi? Kau tunggu saja."

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki itu. Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja, dengan wajah yang menatap langsung ke arah panggung kecil di depan sana. Berharap-harap kecil jika orang itu akan naik untuk kembali bernyanyi.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang sekarat, _hyung_. Siapa tahu sekarang memang bukan jadwal _idola_ -mu itu. Kau bisa mencoba datang ke kafe ini besok atau lusa. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun menyarankan.

"Ide Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Kau datang saja kemari besok jika sekarang dia tidak muncul." Tambah Sungmin menyetujui.

Hyukjae membalikan wajahnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku memang berpikir begitu, Sungmin. Tapi jika aku berharap ada sedikit keberuntungan, tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Kau sepertinya begitu mengidolakan orang itu, ya."

Hyukjae tertawa cengengesan, "Aku hanya terpukau dengan suaranya."

"Ya sama saja."

Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya. Wajahnya kembali mengarah ke arah panggung, menatap laki-laki dengan _sweater_ biru muda yang masih membawakan sebuah lagu bernada lembut. Hyukjae tidak mengatakan bahwa suara laki-laki itu tidak bagus, tapi masih kurang jika dibandingkan dengan tempo lalu. Dengan suara seseorang yang berhasil menghipnotisnya, dan membuatnya kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu malam ini.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Ia segera berdiri, meninggalkan dua orang yang sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka dan hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Itu pun hanya dari Sungmin.

Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan lambat. Sesekali kedua manik kelam itu memperhatikan seisi kafe, masih berharap-harap kecil jika laki-laki itu ada disana. Bukan sebagai penyanyi, tapi sebagai pengunjung. Atau apapun itu.

Dan sampai tubuhnya berada di depan toilet, orang yang dicarinya tetap tidak ditemukan. Kekecewaannya semakin terasa dengan helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir tebalnya. Menyadari bahwa malam ini mungkin memang bukan malam keberuntungannya.

Tapi siapa sangka? Saat ia membuka pintu toilet, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang dicari-carinya dari tadi. Hanya rambut _brunette_ nya yang terlihat, ketika laki-laki itu menunduk untuk memeriksa celananya. Dan ketika ia mendongak kembali, tatapan matanya terkunci tepat ke arah wajah Hyukjae.

" _Cinderella_?"

"Hah?"

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

Donghae mendengus saat Yesung lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya bernyanyi di kafe malam ini. Laki-laki itu selalu bersikap seenaknya, menariknya yang sedang asyik bersantai di kamar sambil bermain game dan menculiknya untuk berkunjung ke kafe.

Hei, malam itu adalah waktunya untuk bersantai!

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak enak, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah kemudian mengekori Yesung dari belakang. Dan begitu mereka berdua sampai di kafe, tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah dapur. Mencoba untuk mengganggu sepupunya yang tampak sibuk dengan sebuah spatula, alternatif yang digunakan oleh Ryeowook untuk memukul kepala Donghae kalau laki-laki itu tidak mau berhenti dari sifat usilnya.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dan menyanyi sana!" usir Ryeowook jengkel. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di pinggang, menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang masih tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

" _Aww_ , galak sekali. Malam ini aku tidak ingin bernyanyi. Jadwalku kan besok malam." Elaknya santai.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu yang lain dan berhenti menggangguku. Kau mau pesanannya terhambat gara-gara dirimu saja, _hyung_?"

"Ya aku tidak peduli. Kan disini masih ada Key juga Victoria, jadi mereka bisa menggantikanmu."

"HEI!"

"Oke, oke. Aku akan diam." Donghae mendengus masam. Ia menyingkir ke sudut dapur, duduk di sebuah kursi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya sementara Ryeowook tersenyum puas. Pemuda mungil itu kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan tenang, tanpa perlu mendapat gangguan dari Donghae yang kini sudah mulai sibuk dengan game miliknya. Walaupun masih dengan tampang memberengut.

"Kau besok tidak kuliah pagi, _hyung_?"

"Buat apa kau tanya-tanya?"

Seketika itu pula Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Donghae lamat-lamat sebelum tertawa dengan puas. "Kau berada dalam mode mengambek, _hyung_? Huahaha!"

"Diam kau, setan kecil!"

"Kalau aku setan kecil, kau apanya? Setan besar?"

"Ck, si tengil ini." Donghae menggeram tertahan. Dengan malas ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, hendak berlalu pergi.

"Mau kemana, _hyung_?"

"Toilet."

"Oh, yasudah. Hati-hati." Balas Ryeowook usil.

Kedua bola mata Donghae berputar enggan. Ia tidak lagi memperdulikan ocehan Ryeowook di belakang, bergegas melangkah ke dalam toilet dengan menutup pintu dapur dengan satu bantingan keras. Beruntung saat itu hanya Ryeowook yang ada di dalam sana, koki lain sedang disibukan dengan acara mengambil bahan makanan di gudang kafe. Jadi mereka tidak perlu melihat pertunjukan 'kecil' yang dilakukan oleh dua bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa seperti mereka.

Donghae merasa hari ini seperti hari sialnya. Niat awalnya yang ingin istirahat semalam penuh setelah lelah kuliah, harus ditunda karena menemani Yesung. Kemudian dia malah mendapat omelan dari Ryeowook dan berujung dengan keusilan sepupunya itu untuk membalas dendam. Lalu sekarang apa lagi?

Sambil bersungut-sungut, pemuda tampan itu segera menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Beranjak keluar dari toilet sambil memeriksa celana, kemudian mendongak dan mendadak merasa menjadi sebuah patung.

 _Yeah_ , sebuah keberuntungan sedang berada dipihaknya, ternyata.

" _Cinderella?_ "

Donghae sadar ia mengucapkannya dengan cukup keras. Ketika kedua matanya tidak dapat berpaling dari rupa sempurna orang yang berdiri di depannya. Mata yang kecil itu membulat lebar, seolah-olah mengenalinya juga. Berdiri mematung di depan pintu toilet, sebelum membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan kata 'hah?' dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Sambil tertawa kecil, Donghae bernafas lega. "Akhirnya kesempatan ini datang juga." Desahnya. "Hei, bisa kita berbicara?"

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

Hyukjae tidak tahu kalau ternyata laki-laki itu juga mengenalinya. Ia pikir hanya dia yang berniat untuk bertemu, mengajak berkenalan dan berteman. Ia pikir hanya dia yang bersikap begitu bodoh dengan mencari-cari laki-laki itu. Ternyata mereka berdua sama saja.

Dengan kikuk, Hyukjae tersenyum saat Donghae mengajaknya duduk di sebuah meja disudut kafe. Kebingungan untuk melakukan apa, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu lebih dulu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Lee Donghae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, dilengkapi dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang mampu membuat wanita diluar sana menjerit histeris. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berdegup menggila.

"Lee Hyukjae." Jawab Hyukjae. Ketika kedua tangan mereka bertemu dalam satu jabatan singkat, ia sedikit tersentak, seakan merasakan adanya aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya. Hanya saja dalam kondisi yang menyenangkan.

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku juga sudah tahu dari awal."

"Maaf?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja." Donghae mengelak dengan tawa yang sedikit aneh. Ia mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja, memberikan tatapan berterimakasih pada Luna karena kedatangannya yang tepat waktu untuk membawakan pesanan di saat ia mencoba untuk mengelak. "Jadi, kau kesini hanya untuk makan malam?"

"Ya, begitulah." Sahut Hyukjae ragu. _Tepatnya, aku kesini untuk melihatmu_.

"Kuharap kafe ini membuatmu nyaman. Aku salah satu pegawai disini, omong-omong. Kau lihat orang yang menyanyi disana? Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengannya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah pernah melihat performamu beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Donghae bertanya dengan antusias. Ia memang tahu jika Hyukjae datang kesini kemarin, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki itu akan menontonnya bernyanyi. Pantas saja ia terlihat mengenalinya dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Iya. Dan kau─keren."

Baik Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama merasa malu untuk beberapa detik. Dikarenakan Donghae yang terlalu senang mendengar pujian dari pujaan hatinya, sementara Hyukjae terlalu malu untuk bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Mereka terdiam dalam kondisi hening yang tidak mengenakan, sampai Donghae kembali membuka suaranya untuk memecah kekakuan.

"Omong-omong, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya kemudian terlarut dalam sebuah perbincangan panjang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam hanya untuk membahas tentang musik, makanan, dan hal lainnya. Sesekali bercanda dan melontarkan gurauan yang cukup membuat mereka berdua tertawa geli. Hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya untuk dua orang yang baru saja memutuskan berkenalan dan mencoba untuk berteman. Bahkan Hyukjae sampai melupakan keberadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mulai panik karena laki-laki itu tidak muncul dari ijinnya yang berkata ingin ke toilet.

Ponsel milik Hyukjae tiba-tiba bergetar. Laki-laki itu menunduk, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu berdecak panik ketika nama Sungmin yang terpampang pada layarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia malah melupakan dua orang itu saat ini?

"Maaf, aku perlu menerima telepon." Ucap Hyukjae cepat. Ia buru-buru menggeser layarnya setelah Donghae mempersilahkan, mengucapkan kata halo yang direspon dengan pertanyaan gemas Sungmin.

" _Kau itu dimana, Hyukjae? Ini sudah dua jam, jangan bilang kau pingsan di toilet?_ "

Hyukjae tertawa cengengesan. "Ngg, maaf, hehehe. Aku sedang bersama teman. Kalian sudah selesai makannya?"

" _Bersama teman? Ya, kami sudah selesai makan se─_ "

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari seberang sana, memotong kalimat Sungmin dan digantikan dengan suara rendah Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat kesal.

" _Kau ada dimana, monyet? Kami sudah mau pulang. Kau mau ditinggal?_ "

"Hei! Sopan sedikit dengan seniormu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku, jangan sekali-sekali mencoba kabur!" gertak Hyukjae, ikut emosi.

" _Tidak mau. Kalau tidak mau ditinggal, cepat kesini. Kami tidak mau menunggu lama_. _Sudah ya, dah!_ "

"Hei, Kyuhyun! Hei, Cho brengsek!"

Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Suara klik yang terdengar sebelum dia mengucapkan sesuatu membuatnya benar-benar jengkel. Kyuhyun memang selalu bersikap seenaknya, hingga membuat laki-laki itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menceburkan setan kecil itu ke dalam sumur.

"Teman-temanmu?" tanya Donghae, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang berusaha ia tahan. Lucu sekali ketika melihat bagaimana respon Hyukjae saat menerima teleponnya, dari yang awalnya terlihat merasa bersalah sampai marah-marah seperti itu. Hyukjae itu unik, apalagi jika sedang emosi.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Hyukjae sekenanya. "Maaf, aku harus pulang dulu. Mereka sudah menunggu."

"Tidak masalah." Donghae tersenyum menenangkan. "Dan oh ya, kalau kau tidak sibuk, besok malam datanglah kesini. Besok jadwalku untuk tampil."

"Besok ya? Baiklah, akan aku usahakan untuk datang."

Mereka tersenyum sebagai salam perpisahan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kemajuannya akan sepesat ini. Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae, mereka tersenyum lebar dalam hati. Mendadak merasa bahwa malam ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Hingga membuat mereka merasa bisa bermimpi indah sampai esok harinya.

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

"Oke, aku mulai merasa kau semakin gila dari kemarin, _hyung_." Ryeowook bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyum lebar Donghae yang tidak hilang-hilang. Ia yang disibukan dengan mengaduk adonan kuenya kini berpaling untuk memperhatikan Donghae. Laki-laki itu terlalu antusias dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari sindiran dari sepupunya.

"Lee Donghae!"

"Apa?"

"Ck, astaga!" dengus Ryeowook tak percaya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah sepupunya yang berada di luar akal sehat. "Kau sedang terkena gejala sakit jiwa ringan, ya?"

"Siapa yang sakit jiwa?" Kening Donghae mengerut. "Aku hanya sedang bahagia. Itu saja."

"Kau terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Apanya yang tidak gila? Sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu, kau juga tetap tersenyum. Mengerikan."

Donghae mengendurkan senyumannya dan berganti dengan tatapan tajam. "Berhenti mengomentariku dan lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu itu, Kim Ryeowook."

" _Aih_ , sekarang kau malah bersikap menyeramkan." Ryeowook masih tidak mau berhenti juga. "Aku tidak tahu setelah berhasil berkenalan dengan _cinderella_ mu, kau semakin gila begitu."

Donghae tidak menghiraukan sindiran Ryeowook. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan yang dikeluarkan oleh sepupunya itu, resiko yang ditanggungnya jika menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada si setan kecil.

Pada akhirnya, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sepupunya itu. Ryeowook pasti akan selalu mencari tahu jika ada yang aneh sedikit saja. Mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa merasa lelah dan baru berhenti setelah ia mengetahui semuanya. Terkadang memang sangat mengerikan jika mempunyai sepupu semacam Ryeowook. Dia itu seakan-akan detektif saja, mencari tahu ini itu, mengobrak-abrik informasi apapun agar bisa mengerti. Kemudian, baru akan merasa puas jika sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan yang benar.

"Omong-omong, sana bersiap. Sebentar lagi waktumu untuk manggung."

"Kau tidak lihat daritadi aku sudah siap?" balas Donghae sakartis.

"Ya aku hanya memastikan. Siapa tahu kau butuh bantuan, kan? Karena hari ini _cinderella_ mu itu akan menontonmu lagi." Ledek Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

Donghae mencibir. "Aku lebih suka berpenampilan seperti biasa. Toh, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini."

"Ya, ya. Sesukamu sajalah, _hyung_."

Pemuda itu tertawa tergelak. Ia mengusak rambut sepupunya hingga membuat laki-laki itu mengerang tidak suka. Berniat mengambil spatula untuk menimpuk Donghae, yang buru-buru di respon dengan berkelitnya lelaki itu dari sana.

"Pergi kau dari daerah kekuasaanku, ikan cucut!"

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

"Hai. Kau datang."

Hyukjae mendongak saat mendengar sapaan santai itu. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum manis, mengangguk dan mempersilahkan laki-laki itu duduk di depannya. "Aku jenis orang yang tidak suka ingkar janji. Jadi, jika aku mengatakan akan datang, aku pasti akan datang." Jawabnya.

"Sifat yang bagus." Komentar Donghae ringan. "Omong-omong, bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau keren."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana lagi. Dia, mau sampai seribu kali juga akan tetap mengatakan bahwa penampilan laki-laki itu tidak ada duanya. Ia selalu terpukau dengan suara Donghae, bagaimana laki-laki itu saat memetik gitar di depan sana, ditambah dengan auranya yang maskulin. Bahkan Hyukjae yakin, sebagian besar pengunjung disini datang hanya untuk menonton laki-laki itu bernyanyi.

"Haha, aku sangat tersanjung." Donghae terkekeh geli. "Ini sebenarnya sudah biasa aku dengar, tapi kalau kau yang mengatakannya, kenapa aku malah senang sekali."

Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Saat mengatakannya, Donghae benar-benar merasa senang. Laki-laki itu tidak peduli dengan respon Hyukjae yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus tersipu malu. Donghae hanya mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia hanya senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Lee Hyukjae menyukai suaranya.

Bukan sesuatu yang langka lagi jika Donghae mendengar ada yang memuji penampilannya. Ia bahkan tahu jika beberapa pengunjung membentuk sebuah _fansclub_ atas nama dirinya─penggemar Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama─dan sengaja datang hanya untuk melihatnya bernyanyi. Mereka tidak merasa keberatan jika harus membeli makanan kafe lebih sering lagi. Keabsenan Yesung untuk manggung selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini menjadi peluang bagi _fishy_ ─nama _fansclub_ Donghae─untuk melihat idolanya. Dan mereka menjadi semakin rajin datang kesana hanya untuk melihat Lee Donghae bernyanyi.

"Rata-rata, semua pengunjung disini itu penggemarmu, ya?" tanya Hyukjae, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Laki-laki itu mengaduk-aduk minumannya, sebisa mungkin menekan rasa gugup aneh ketika berada dibawah tatapan intens lawan bicaranya.

Donghae mengendikan bahunya cuek. "Yah, mungkin saja." Gumamnya. "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Aku baru saja berpikir untuk menjadi salah satu di antara mereka." Gurau Hyukjae. Meskipun di dalam hati ia mengakui tentang hal itu.

Laki-laki itu tertawa geli. "Ada saja." Jawabnya, ditambah dengan sebuah kedipan jahil. "Kau mau mendengar nyanyianku lagi?"

"Oh? Kau masih belum selesai?" Hyukjae terlihat kaget. Ia membulatkan matanya saat Donghae menarik tangannya untuk ikut naik ke atas panggung. "Ngg Donghae, sepertinya aku melihat dari tempat dudukku saja."

Donghae tidak menggubris ucapan Hyukjae. Laki-laki itu mendudukan Hyukjae di kursi lain di atas panggung, sementara dirinya duduk didepan sebuah organ. Suara tepukan tangan riuh mengiringi saat kesepuluh jarinya berada di atas tuts, dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu spesial untuk malam ini." Ucapnya lantang. "Aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya dengan perasaan senang."

Kembali tepuk tangan itu memenuhi seisi kafe. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa terdiam kikuk, bingung mau melakukan apa selain memperhatikan laki-laki yang menyebabkan dirinya berada di atas sana. "Kau bisa bermain organ?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang lihat dan dengarkan."

Suara dentingan organ mulai terdengar, memenuhi setiap sudut kafe yang mendadak terasa hening. Mereka memperhatikan dengan antusias bagaimana laki-laki itu memainkannya dan bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang memukau.

 **She's like a girls who came around the corner from a black and white film**

 **(Excuse me, i'm a little lost)**

 **She drove a classic 1957**

 **This is the flashy Hollywood**

 **It's like i've met Marilyn in front of me**

 **I wanna grab your wrist like this**

 **Wherever i go with you, i would like**

 **Even if it's in my dreams**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah Ya ah ah ah is love starting?**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah Ya ah ah ah okay**

 **You're like a lifetime in a photoshoot, say hello**

 **The word that follows you is beautiful**

 **I'm kissin the hand of the Cinderella that i finally found**

 **Countless days and even more nights**

 **I can see the peacefulness that comes from that time**

 **My God, she's prettier than yesterday**

 **You are my vintage sweater and jeans**

 **You are my vintage sweater and jeans**

 **Always on my body**

 **My own vintage sweater and jeans**

 **You're a vintage sweater and jeans**

 **(D &E-Sweater and Jeans English Translate)**

Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh. Beberapa gadis disana bahkan memekik kegirangan. Sayangnya, seribut apapun suasana itu sama sekali tidak membuat Donghae memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Hyukjae. Pria itu tetap diam, menampilkan senyum mempesonanya dan berlaku seperti seorang laki-laki yang bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan memuja, seolah disini dia lah yang dibuat terpesona, bukan sebaliknya.

"Setelah 22 tahun kehidupanku, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan _Cinderella_." Ujarnya pelan. "Dan untuk kedepannya, ijinkan aku mengganti kata gadis menjadi laki-laki. Karena walaupun dia seorang pria, keindahannya tetap sama layaknya _Cinderella_ pada cerita disney. Dan aku, telah jatuh ke dalam pesona itu."

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

Hyukjae menekan-nekan tuts piano dan memainkan nadanya dengan asal. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pendek, menyerah dengan segala pikirannya tentang kejadian kemarin dan berakhir menatap Sungmin yang disibukkan dengan tugasnya.

Sejak pulang dari kafe itu, Hyukjae memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Sungmin. Mengusir Kyuhyun yang asyik berpacaran di dalam sana, lalu memonopoli Sungmin tanpa peduli bahwa adik kelasnya itu ingin melemparnya keluar melalui jendela. Pikirannya itu sedang tidak tenang, dan kegiatan menganggu orang berpacaran jelas lebih seru ketimbang duduk diam sambil melamun tidak jelas.

"Hei, Sungmin." Hyukjae mencoba membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Sejak selesai sarapan hingga sekarang, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, sementara Hyukjae terlalu bingung untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Inginnya ia bercerita, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya masih betah untuk tutup mulut hingga ia menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dulu saat akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu?" tanya Hyukjae.. Ia masih memainkan tuts piano, mengisi keheninangan yang melatari apartemen Sungmin yang sepi.

Pemuda pencinta _pink_ itu tertegun sebelum terkekeh geli. Bayangan akan kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin untuk pertama kali, benar-benar membuat perasaannya begitu hangat. Ia ingat sekali dengan ekspresi malu-malu Kyuhyun. Terlihat sok percaya diri walaupun Sungmin dapat melihat jemari laki-laki itu gemetaran saat menyodorkan setangkai bunga kepadanya. Kenangan yang amat manis. Sampai sekarang ia masih suka menggoda Kyuhyun dengan hal itu.

"Aku bahagia, tentu saja." Jawabnya ringan. "Aku merasa seperti hidup kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa senangnya saat orang yang kau sukai ternyata juga balik menyukaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelahnya. Semuanya terasa seperti hujan bunga di sekelilingku."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar penjelasan _absurd_ Sungmin. Laki-laki itu sepertinya belum benar-benar sembuh dari _euphoria_ dua tahun yang lalu. Buktinya sekarang ia masih bisa merangkai kata-kata absurd yang sama seperti dulu. Walaupun tidak lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai sastra, tapi biarkan aku mengartikan kata-katamu agar lebih mudah dicerna oleh otakku yang pas-pasan ini, Sungmin." Gerutu Hyukjae jengkel. Sungmin nyengir polos setelahnya.

"Ya, maksudku kau pasti akan merasa senang. Seperti mendapat hadiah undian yang kau idam-idamkan, kau tahu? Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat dan dadamu terasa menghangat. Kau juga tidak bisa merasakan hal lain di sekitarmu. Hanya ada kau dan dia. Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa lebih membahagiakan lagi selain itu. Pemanisnya mungkin kau akan saling berciuman atau berpelukan?"

"Oh." Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk paham. Deskripsi Sungmin sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya kemarin malam. Walau sayangnya hanya sampai perasaan senang itu saja. Donghae tidak memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, hanya sekedar mengatakan rasa suka. Tidak ada juga pemanis seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. Melainkan tatapan lembut yang membuat perutnya terasa menggelenyar, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disana.

Dan menurutnya, semua itu cukup membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata selain bertingkah layaknya orang idiot sampai ia berinisiatif untuk kabur dari sana secepat mungkin. Bisa dilihatnya tatapan kecewa Donghae, tapi berusaha ditutupi dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya yang mempesona. Laki-laki itu mengantarkannya sampai di depan kafe, memintanya untuk datang di lain waktu karena Hyukjae menolak untuk diantarkan pulang.

Jelas saja. Dia pergi juga untuk menghindar sementara dari laki-laki itu. Sampai perasaannya bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak dengan jantung yang terus menerus berdebar dengan cepat hingga membuatnya bisa sesak nafas sendiri.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang membuatmu bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menampilkan seringaian jahil, membuat Hyukjae sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada." Tukasnya. Terlalu cepat, hingga membuat seringaian Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayolah, Hyukjae. Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari sahabat baikmu ini. Aku tahu dari kemarin malam kau ada masalah, dan aku menunggunya sampai kau sendiri yang berniat bercerita. Dan sekarang apa? Kau mau mengelak?"

"Aku tidak mengelak." dengus Hyukjae. "Aku serius saat mengatakan tidak ada."

Satu alis Sungmin bergerak naik turun. "Oh ya?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengaku."

Hyukjae menggerutu sebal. "Ck, baiklah! Aku tidak tahu aku menyukainya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku senang saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku."

"Kau itu suka dengannya." Sungmin menyimpulkan dengan seenak jidat. "Memangnya siapa? Chansung? Siwon? Atau Nickhun?" selidiknya. Mengabsen semua orang yang dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Yang pasti bukan mereka." Dengus Hyukjae. "Ini, orang yang baru saja aku temui kemarin. Lee Donghae. Penyanyi itu."

"Apa?" Sungmin jelas merasa terkejut. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan memintamu menjadi pacarnya?"

"Tidak sekompleks itu, Sungmin." Desah Hyukjae. "Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Tidak lebih."

"Ah, aku berpikir dia akan bertindak ekstrim dengan langsung menembakmu setelah sehari berkenalan." ujar Sungmin lega. "Lagipula, sepertinya dia percaya diri sekali saat mengatakannya. Padahal kalian baru bertemu sekali. Aku benar, kan?"

"Dia malah bersikap seolah sudah mengenalku sejak lama, Sungmin." Hyukjae mengendikan bahu. "Dia bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Cinderella_."

"Apa katamu? _Cinderella_?" Kedua mata Sungmin melebar, sebelum tertawa tergelak. "Lucu sekali. Dia itu kekanakan atau apa?"

"Ya mana aku tahu," balas Hyukjae sewot.

Sungmin berdehem sekilas kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan serius. Hyukjae sudah menyikutnya dengan keras, meminta laki-laki itu agar menanggapi ceritanya dengan benar.

"Menurutku, jalani saja jika kau juga menyukainya." Sarannya. "Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati, ingat? Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang baru. Anggap saja ini pendekatanmu. Jika cocok, bukannya bagus? Aku juga kasihan melihatmu terus-terusan hidup tanpa pasangan seperti itu."

"Kau berniat memberikan saran atau mengejekku?"

"Ya, dua-duanya." Sungmin nyengir.

Hyukjae hanya memasang tampang datar.

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Donghae terlalu semangat hari ini." Yesung mengernyit keheranan. Menatap jengah ke arah Donghae yang tersenyum begitu lebar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia memang akan selalu seperti itu di hari Sabtu, _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook. "Apalagi sekarang ditambah dia sudah berkenalan dengan _cinderella_ nya. Menambah kegilaannya saja."

"He? Siapa itu _Cinderella_?"

Ryeowook menaikan satu alisnya kemudian tersenyum maklum. "Ah iya, kau memang belum tahu ya, _hyung_. Yah maksudku, pujaan hatinya. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Pelanggan baru yang mungkin akan menjadi pelanggan tetap kita sebentar lagi."

"Oh." Yesung tertawa geli. "Dasar bocah. Dia itu memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu."

Sambil mengangkat bahunya, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Matanya memperhatikan Donghae yang meletakan tasnya di dalam loker dan memakai _snapback_ hitamnnya, kemudian berseru meminta ijin keluar dan melangkah meninggalkan kafe. Jadwalnya yang memang nanti siang membuatnya semakin mudah untuk bermain-main sebentar. Apalagi dia memang bukan pegawai tetap kafe seperti Yesung.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa _cinderella_ nya itu, _baby_." celetuk Yesung tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap penasaran ke arah kekasihnya, seolah meminta jawaban.

"Kau pasti akan tahu sebentar lagi, _hyung_." Balas Ryeowook pasti. Disertai senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Yesung gemas sendiri.

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

Sama seperti sabtu hariannya, Hyukjae sudah disibukan dengan kegiatan fotografi. Laki-laki itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sambil menenteng kamera kesayangannya. Menikmati udara di pagi hari sambil berjalan-jalan kecil.

Dan taman adalah tempat pertama yang menjadi kunjungannya. Memotret aktifitas yang ada di taman lebih menyenangkan. Banyaknya keluarga yang memutuskan untuk bersantai disana adalah objek yang paling disukai laki-laki itu.

Dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging pada bibirnya, Hyukjae memilih untuk duduk di kursi pinggiran taman yang masih kosong. Ia mengecek keseluruhan hasil fotonya, memilah-milah dengan serius. Kesadarannya tentang keadaan sekitar mulai terjaga ketika wajahnya terasa teduh. Rasanya ada sinar matahari yang tadi menyorot ke arahnya. Tidak mungkin sinar itu akan menghilang secepat ini dalam waktu yang lama, bukan?

"Kau?"

Saat Hyukjae mendongak, ia melebarkan matanya. Laki-laki dengan _snapback_ hitam yang dari dulu membuatnya penasaran, saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya masih tidak terlihat, terhalang oleh cahaya matahari dan topi yang menutupi sebagian besar mukanya. Hanya bibirnya yang terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa familiar.

"Hai."

Laki-laki itu melepaskan topinya, terkekeh geli ketika melihat tampilan ekspresi Hyukjae. Merasa terkejut dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu, Hyukjae."

Itu Lee Donghae. Hyukjae yakin sekali matanya sedang tidak bermasalah. Walaupun sinar matahari masih sedikit menghalangi pengelihatannya, ia tetap merasa yakin.

"Kau Donghae?"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Jadi, kau...?" Hyukjae merasa malu sendiri. Apa lagi saat tatapan geli Donghae yang jelas-jelas tertuju ke arahnya. Ia memilih untuk menunduk, berkutat dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

Ia tidak menyangka dunia akan menjadi sesempit ini. Lee Donghae adalah si lelaki _snapback_ yang terkadang ia perhatikan secara diam-diam. Pantas saja laki-laki itu mengenalnya. Mereka sudah bertemu dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Hal yang paling dekat yang pernah mereka lakukan hanya saling melempar tatapan. Itu juga dilakukan secara tidak sengaja.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu." Ujar Donghae, menyela isi pikiran Hyukjae. "Aku bukan penjahat yang akan menodongmu." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan geli.

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Perasaannya masih belum sepenuhnya normal. Dan sekarang ia harus ditakdirkan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Donghae. Jangan salahkan jika kejadian kemarin terulang. Rasa-rasanya jantungnya ingin copot saja.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Oh, tentu."

Ia buru-buru mempersilahkan. Hyukjae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Donghae duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya ia dongakan ke atas, memperhatikan awan yang bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin. Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa lama, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan anak rambut mereka.

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik." Mulai Donghae pelan. "Orang itu yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Bahkan melakukan hal remeh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku lakukan, yaitu mencari segala sesuatu tentangnya."

"Setiap sabtu aku akan kemari, dengan alasan agar sekedar bisa melihat orang itu. Informasi lain aku kumpulkan sambil memperhatikannya dari jauh. Mengetahui kesukaannya, kebiasaannya, dan apa yang tidak ia sukai, merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Aku bahkan sering kali berharap agar bisa mengenalnya dengan lebih dekat. Sederhananya, bertemu lalu saling mengenalkan diri."

"Dan harapan itu terkabulkan. Walaupun aku cukup kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan kesempatan pertama yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Tapi aku cukup bangga karena bisa merealisasikannya pada kesempatan kedua. Kami bertemu tanpa sengaja di kafe tempatku bekerja, dan aku langsung mengajaknya berkenalan. Perasaan meletup-letup itu tidak dapat aku tahan, bahkan saat tahu jika ia juga mengenalku, ada perasaan senang lain yang membuncah. Walaupun itu hanya sebagai penyanyi di kafe, bukan sebagai laki-laki snapback yang memperhatikannya secara diam-diam."

Tatapan mata Donghae kini beralih ke Hyukjae. Kelembutan yang memancar dari kedua iris hitamnya membuat dada Hyukjae kembali bergetar.

"Dan kemarin malam, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu. Hanya sekedar mengungkapkan, belum berpikir untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan tidak nyaman yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Dan saat itu juga aku berpikir telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia meminta ijin untuk pulang, menolak untuk di antar dengan sedikit kikuk. Kenyataan sekali jika ia ingin segera menjauh dariku pada malam itu."

"Tapi, jangan berpikir jika aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun dia tidak suka, aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Membuatnya berbalik menyukaiku, dan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Yang perlu diketahui, aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku harus mendapatkannya."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius "Dan kau pasti tahu siapa orang yang tengah aku bicarakan, Hyukjae. Aku cukup berbaik hati untuk menanyakan ini terlebih dulu padamu."

Donghae menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Terlihat begitu serius, seolah-olah jawaban Hyukjae nanti akan memberikan dampak yang sangat besar.

"Lee Hyukjae _ssi_ , ijinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi. Boleh, kan?"

Hyukjae merasakan dadanya terasa berat. Tanpa sadar ia malah tidak sempat bernafas saat mendengarkan Donghae berbicara. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, mengenai semua yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu padanya.

Dan terpesona. Jelas sekali Hyukjae merasakan hal itu sekarang. Hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan, masih dengan mata yang seolah terhipnotis untuk terus menatap Donghae. Menimbulkan sebuah senyuman lebar dan tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu saat mengetahui jawabannya.

Ya, Hyukjae setuju. Menyetujui permintaan laki-laki itu untuk mendekatinya. Dan bersedia untuk jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona pemuda itu.

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

"Hyukjae, cepatlah!"

Hyukjae menggerutu dan berlari dengan lebih cepat. Langkahnya sedikit sempoyongan, membawa dua kardus lumayan berat lalu memberikannya kepada Donghae.

"Aku merasa keberatan. Aku bukan asistenmu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh dengan seenaknya. Kau pikir aku mau secara iklash membantumu dengan cara diteriaki seperti tadi? Bikin emosi saja!"

Hyukjae memprotes dengan keras. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di pinggang, melotot ke arah Donghae yang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Berhenti mengeluh. Bukannya kau ingin cepat-cepat kita pergi?"

Sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae. Mulutnya tak berhenti bersungut-sungut, hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung Donghae yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya oleng lalu nyaris jatuh terjengkang.

"Aduh!"

"Perhatikan jalanmu, _Cinderella_." Suara geli Yesung yang memperhatikan tingkah dua orang itu membuat muka Hyukjae memerah malu.

Sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak sengaja melihat tampang kesal Donghae yang memelototi Yesung dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilnya _Cinderella_ , _hyung_. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!"

Hyukjae lagi-lagi memainkan bola matanya. Lee Donghae itu, setelah ia mengenalnya lebih dekat selama empat bulan ini, benar-benar tipe laki-laki yang kekanakan. Apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan Hyukjae, pasti akan dikengkang habis-habisan. Contohnya saja nama panggilan. Dari _Cinderella_ , Hyukee, dan _Dalnim_ , itu hanya Donghae saja yang boleh memanggilnya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bangga bisa membuat nama panggilan sebanyak itu, sampai-sampai orang lain dilarang menggunakannya. Padahal Hyukjae juga sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Lalu, setelah empat bulan juga, Hyukjae banyak mengenal keluarga dan teman-teman Donghae. Ada Kim Yesung, penyanyi tetap kafe ini dan termasuk sahabat dekat laki-laki itu. Karena dia juga Donghae bisa menyanyi disini untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Kedua ada Kim Ryeowook, sepupu Donghae sekaligus penyandang gelar sebagai koki utama. Ia juga merupakan kekasih dari Yesung. Ketiga, Kim Kangin. Laki-laki 26 tahun itu adalah pemilik _Amour Cafe_. Dia termasuk bos yang hangat. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bergurau dengan pegawainya dan lebih banyak mendekatkan diri dengan para pelanggan. Sisanya adalah pegawai lain, seperti Key, Victoria, Luna, Minho dan Jinki. Mereka juga orang yang mudah bergaul. Pantas saja kafe ini selalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

Dan yang terakhir, laki-laki itu sendiri.

Hyukjae tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Donghae berusaha mendekatinya selama ini. Laki-laki itu melakukannya perlahan tanpa perlu merasa buru-buru. Memberikan kelonggaran untuk Hyukjae sendiri agar menyadari perasaannya. Ia bahkan terus menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Hyukjae ketika jadwalnya sedikit lebih longgar. Juga menemani laki-laki itu melakukan kegiatan sabtu hariannya tanpa banyak protes sama sekali jika Hyukjae bersikap acuh.

Dan tanpa sadar, semuanya sudah terlewati selama empat bulan.

Ada kalimat yang mengatakan, jika seseorang merasakan suka lebih dari empat bulan, itu bukan lagi sekedar suka. Melainkan cinta. Donghae bahkan sudah menyukainya lebih dari lima bulan. Jadi, apa lagi yang perlu diragukan dari laki-laki itu?

"Nah, selesai!" Donghae berseru puas setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk tangan, membersihkan debu yang menempel kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam gudang bahan. "Aku sudah boleh pulang duluan kan, _hyung_?"

Kangin yang disibukan dengan nota belanjaannya buru-buru mendongak. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Ya, _hyung_. Semua kardus sudah kumasukan ke dalam sana."

"Bagus. Baik, kau boleh pulang lebih dulu. Terimakasih sudah mau membantu." Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyukjae. "Dan terimakasih juga, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. " _No problem_."

Sementara Kangin masih berbicara dengan Hyukjae, Donghae bergegas mengambil tasnya yang ia letakan di dalam loker. Ia berpamitan pada semua orang, menarik tangan Hyukjae keluar dibarengi dengan bisikan Ryeowook pada pemuda kurus itu ketika mereka berdua melaluinya.

" _Good luck,_ Hyukjae _hyung_."

Hyukjae membentuk tanda oke dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tinggi, mengerti maksud dari kedipan yang Ryeowook layangkan kepadanya.

 **::CatchMyCinderella::**

Hyukjae berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai dengan jemari yang tertaut erat dengan tangan Donghae. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sore hari dengan berjalan-jalan disana, menikmati pemandangan matahari yang mulai turun dari peradabannya dengan sinar berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Mereka berdiam diri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga Hyukjae memecahkannya dengan goyangan pelan pada tangan mereka yang masih tertaut.

"Kalau terus diam begini, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" gumam Hyukjae jengah. Ucapannya itu membuat Donghae menoleh, menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap pemuda manis itu dengan waspada.

"Darimana kau yakin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku disini?" selidiknya.

"Aku tahu dari Ryeowook."

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Ryeowook dengan mulut embernya itu. Berencana akan menguliti si setan kecil jika dia sudah sampai dirumah. Atau membakarnya kalau perlu. "Dan kau percaya dengan si setan kecil?"

"Aku tahu kapan harus percaya dengan Ryeowook dan kapan tidak." Jawab Hyukjae polos.

" _Argghh_ , dasar mulut ember! Sekalian saja jawab kalau begitu." Dengus Donghae masam. Semua rencananya gagal total gara-gara Ryeowook. Dan itu membuat _mood_ nya hancur seketika.

"Ah, tidak seru. Aku mau lihat bagaimana caranya kau menembakku." Tolak Hyukjae mentah-mentah.

"Apanya yang perlu dilihat? Kau juga sudah tahu intinya, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu caranya!"

" _Aish_ , jadi begini. Aku hanya perlu menunggu matahari sampai tenggelam, dan mengatakannya. Sesederhana itu, tidak ada yang spesial." Ujarnya enggan.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan!"

"Apa?"

"Lakukan, Donghae."

Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, helaan nafas keluar secara perlahan. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Hyukjae dengan erat, menatap mata milik pemuda itu dengan serius.

"Yah, kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang romantis, yang akan memberikanmu beberapa hadiah saat menyatakan perasaanku. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu hal yang lebih romantis dari sekedar memberikan bunga atau boneka. Itu terlalu mainstream. Jadi, dengan membawamu kesini, dan mengatakannya saat matahari terbenam, adalah hal yang paling logis yang pernah ada. Karena itu, Hyukjae, mau tidak menjadi kekasih orang bodoh yang sangat mencintaimu ini? Orang bodoh yang mengharapkan kedatangan _cinderella_ nya dan mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa tahu waktu?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae. Laki-laki itu mundur ke belakang lalu menoleh kesana kemari. Donghae jelas merasa kaget hingga dirinya hanya bisa membatu ditempat. Matanya memperhatikan Hyukjae yang membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah ranting pohon, menuliskan sesuatu di atas pasir kemudian melempar kembali 'pensil' daruratnya.

"Tara!"

Hyukjae tersenyum begitu lebar. Sinar matahari yang belum sepenuhnya hilang membuat Donghae masih bisa membaca apa yang ditulis oleh laki-laki itu. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang mampu membuatnya tertawa geli hingga mengeluarkan air mata saking senangnya.

 ** _'_** ** _I'm yours, My Prince Lee Donghae.'_**

Kalimat itu terasa begitu manis. Donghae yang masih terpaku sama sekali tidak sadar dengan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Melompat memeluk Donghae hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan ombak pantai yang ikut menerjang, seakan tak mau kalah.

"Yah, basah."

Hyukjae melempar tatapan tanpa dosa, masih tersenyum ke arah Donghae yang hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ini sudah malam Hyukjae, dan kita sama sekali tidak membawa baju ganti." Gerutunya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Si bodoh ini," Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Dengan badan yang sama-sama basah, laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan erat. Tertawa kecil bersama-sama saat menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka hari ini.

"Omong-omong, terimakasih." Bisik Donghae. "Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, menjadi seorang _Cinderella_ yang selalu kuimpikan selama ini. Sekarang aku bisa memperkenalkan pada semua orang, seorang _Cinderella_ yang berhasil kutangkap setelah mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jika kemarin Donghae hanya menyatakan perasaannya, tanpa meminta Hyukjae menjadi kekasihnya, maka sekarang itu semua sudah lengkap. Ditambah dengan pemanis yang disebut-sebut oleh Sungmin. Sebuah pelukan dan ciuman yang manis. Dibawah sinar rembulan yang mulai muncul di langit yang gelap.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 **THE END**

Well masih ada yang inget saya? Haha, kena WB lagi xD Ini adalah fict OS pertama yang saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua. *apadah* Silahkan baca ya. Maaf jika kepanjangan dan jadinya membosankan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^ Thankyou :)


End file.
